slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Slugventure
Tak więc... Zdecydowałem się tutaj napisać nowe opowiadanie o Slugterrze. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać. Z racji, że to tylko opowiadanie, wszystko może tu być, więc prosiłbym o nie czepianie się, że występują tu jakieś moce, wymyślone Śluzaki itd. :P (Tytuł jest połączeniem słów Slugterra i Adventure - Ang. Przygoda) Rozdział I Inny Świat Piątek. 6 rano. O tej godzinie uczniowie trzeciej Gimnazjum w Japonii, w mieście Konoha musięli już szykować się do wyjścia do szkoły na lekcje. Lecz jeden z uczniów o tej porze dawno był już w szkole - Nazywał się Vaoru Raizen. Mimo wstawania wcześnie rano nigdy nie wyglądał na śpiącego. Dużo ludzi w okół niego to dziwiło, tym bardziej, że wcześnie też nie chodził spać. Dzień jak co dzień. Po chwili czekania Vaoru, dźwięk dzwonka - co prawda na przerwę rozniósł się po całej szkole. Bynajmniej chłopak nie czuł się już aż tak samotny, bo zaczęło się zjawiać dużo ludzi, co prawda z nikim z nich nie rozmawiał a wręcz był przez wszystkich wyśmiewany, przez swoje dziwne - trochę szpiczaste uszy. Ale Vaoru nie obchodziły różnorakie obrazy kierowane w jego stronę. Raizen miał dość dobre oceny wbrew jego "znudzonemu" wyglądowi. Nie miał tylko znudzonego wyrazu twarzy zawsze wtedy kiedy przychodziła do szkoły pewna uczennica - Narumi Yuuki była według. niego "intrygująca" ponieważ uczennica ta często opuszczała szkołę a gdy już się pojawiała dziwnie się zachowywała - jakby cały czas myślała o jednej rzeczy, jakby żyła w innym świecie. Nie reagowała prawie nigdy kiedy ktoś ją o coś zapytał, czy cokolwiek do niej powiedział. Cały czas miała tylko zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Zadzwonił nagle dzwonek na lekcję. Wszyscy weszli do klasy prócz Narumi która cały czas siedziała na korytarzu przy drzwiach, nauczyciel nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Gdy skończyła się lekcja, Vaoru wychodząc z klasy spojrzał na Narumi, która była obok, i do niej podszedł. - Nad czym tak myślisz?... - Zapytał się jej, lecz ona cały czas miała głowę lekko spuszczoną w dół i wyglądało jakby w ogóle nic nie usłyszała. Zapytał się jeszcze raz - trochę głośniej. Ale znów w odpowiedzi otrzymał milczenie. Gdy już odchodził, nagle dziewczyna podniosła lekko głowę patrząc się na niego. Ale i tak po chwili znów ją upuściła i dalej myślała. Po kilku godzinach gimnazjaliści z trzeciej klasy mogli już iść do domu... Każdy kierował się z pośpiechem w jego stronę. Oczywiście prócz Narumi, która cały czas siedziała pod klasą. Vaoru spróbował jeszcze raz coś do niej powiedzieć - by usłyszeć odpowiedź. - Ej, nie idziesz do domu? - Zapytał się jej, ale słyszał tylko jakieś ciche mamrotanie pod nosem. - Pytam się! Czy. Ty. Masz. Zamiar. Póóóójśśśććć do domu!? - Zapytał ponownie podirytowany Raizen. Nagle Narumi uniosła ku niemu głowie. - Slugterra. - Powiedziała do niego po czym znów opuściła głowę i zaczęła coś mamrotać. Vaoru się jej trochę przestraszył, bo wykazywała dziwne zachowanie. - Mak zżera? Kto mak zżera!? No chyba, że coś źle usłyszałem... Ale... Chwila! Ty umiesz mówić!... - Po chwili nie rozgarnięty Vaoru zaczął już szybkim krokiem kierować się do domu. Po około półtorej godziny wrócił do szkoły zobaczyć czy Narumi dalej tam siedzi i... Tak. Dziewczyna cały czas tam siedziała z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. - Hm. Może pójdziesz do domu?... Może jesteś jakaś obrażona na cały świat czy coś ale pójść do domu by Ci nie zaszkodziło... - Powiedział trochę ciszej chłopak. Narumi się tylko na niego patrzyła, jak ten coś ciągle mówił. - Ehh... - Westchnął, po czym zaczął po woli odchodzić, gdy stracił ją już z pola widzenia, nagle poczuł dziwny podmuch Wiatru. Gdy znów podszedł tam, gdzie była wcześniej dziewczyna to... jej nie było. Raizen zauważył tylko otworzone okno które było wcześniej zamknięte. Przestraszył się trochę, bo nie wiedział co mogło jej wejść do głowy. Szybko podbiegł do okna, a gdy spojrzał w dół... Jej tam nie było. - No świetnie! Zniknęła!... Ehh... - Powiedział bezradnie, po czym wybiegł ze szkoły, i był mniej więcej pod oknem, które było otworzone. - Prawo, lewo, prawo, lewo... Hmmm... Niech będzie lewo... - Powiedział cicho po czym pokierował się na lewą stronę. Po chwili chodzenia, wśród tłumu ludzi zauważył idącą szybkim krokiem dziewczynę, a Vaoru cały czas za nią szedł, nogi go już bardzo bolały i ledwo dotrzymywał jej kroku - czuł jakby przeszedł z 1000 km. Ale szedł dalej, po chwili znaleźli się w dość gęstym lesie lecz nie przestawali iść, nagle Vaoru ujrzał koniec lasu, a tam jakiś właz, który Narumi otworzyła i weszła do środka, Vaoru po chwili zrobił to samo, nagle on jak i Narumi znaleźli się w kanałach... mimo strasznego zapachu Vaoru dalej za nią podążał. nagle doszli do miejsca w kanałach, gdzie było wszystko jakieś... Ładniejsze i ukazały się im pewnie drzwi, oczywiście Vaoru utrzymywał pewną odległość od Narumi by nie zostać wykrytym. Nagle doszli do pewnego miejsca w których były dwa siedzenia, Narumi weszła na jedno, zapięła pas i po chwili zjechała bardzo szybko na dół. - Co ja robię ze swoim życiem... Ehh... - Pomyślał ze strachem, z jaką prędkością zlatywała na dół dziewczyna. Vaoru nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru - nie znał drogi powrotnej więc wsiadł na drugie siedzenie zapiął pas i zjechał tak samo jak Narumi z niesamowitą prędkością na dół. Gdy już wylądował powoli otworzył oczy, bo miał je zamknięte podczas jechania na dół i... Zamurowało go... Wszędzie jakiś inny teren - inny świat, jakieś wielkie grzyby. Ale nie widział nigdzie siedzenia Narumi. To wszystko go przerastało, i od razu zemdlał na trawie "nowego świata". - Pewnie myślał, że nie wiedziałam, że szedł za mną... Oby tylko podczas jazdy na dół nie zginął... - Powiedziała Narumi cicho i ruszyła przed siebie... (Sorry, ze taki nudny rozdział ale musiało być jakieś wprowadzenie nie "Slugterrowe" xd) Rozdział II Początki w dziwnym świecie Vaoru po pewnym czasie obudził się, i próbował wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie, rozglądając się w okół nowego świata, do którego nie dawno przybył. Oczywiście chciał wrócić tam skąd przybył, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jak na ten moment to niewykonywalne. Musiał zostać w tym dziwnym świecie. Mimo, że trochę się bał - przez cały ten okres żył normalnym życiem, aż nagle zjawia się w zupełnie innym, dziwnym "wymiarze", to jakoś czuł się tu... lepiej niż w normalnym. Raizen chwile się "zachwycał" nowym terenem, przeglądając go w okół. Ale w końcu ruszył dalej, przechodząc przez dziwne bluszcze i obok dużych grzybów. Wszystko sprawiało mu to taką radość, czuł jakby był w świecie przedstawionym w jakieś książce Fantasy. Ale... Idąc dalej zauważył, kilka małych stworków. Wtedy kompletnie się zdziwił. - Co... To... Jest... - Powiedział cicho do siebie, patrząc się na 3 stworki, gdy się do nich zbliżył, te na niego spojrzały dziwnie, ale nagle po chwili zaczęły uciekać. Gimnazjalista nie wiedział co się dzieję. - Przestraszyły się mnie?... - Zadał sam sobie pytanie, a gdy miał już odejść od tamtego miejsca, odwracając się zauważył pewnego człowieka, który był za nim. Patrzył się na Vaoru dziwnym spojrzeniem. Zresztą ten ktoś dziwnie wyglądał. Ale dla Raizena było szczególnie dziwne to, że miał "pas" na którym było kilka małych, niebieskich "pudełeczek" a w nich potworki, podobne do tych które widział nie dawno. - Hahahaha! - Wybuchnął nagle śmiechem nieznajomy, a Vaoru tylko na niego dziwnie spojrzał, bo nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. - Ty nie masz ani jednego Śluzaka? - Zapytał się nieznajomy. - Śluzak?... Em... Raczej nie... - Odpowiedział. - W takim razie, może być ciekawie... - Powiedział nieznajomy, odsuwając się od Vaoru i wyciągając jakiś "pistolet". - Ej, ej, ej... Co to jest i co chcesz z tym zrobić? - Zapytał się Vaoru, nieznajomego. - Co to jest? To Jest Blaster... I zamierzam Cię nim potraktować! - Krzyknął, po czym ze swojego pasa wyciągnął jedno pudełeczko z potworkiem, po czym włożył je do Blastera, i po chwili celowania, strzelił w Raizena. - Co to ma być!? - Krzyknął, patrząc się jak w jego stronę leci potworek w odcieniach zieleni. Gdy już był przy Vaoru, niesamowicie się rozciągnął oplatając go, po czym Raizen nie mógł nic zrobić - był przez "bestię" związany. Po czym śmiejący się nieznajomy podszedł do niego i przystawił mu Blaster do twarzy z załadowanym w nim innym potworem. Gdy ten już miał strzelić, nagle jakaś dziewczyna za nim rzuciła dziwną, kolejną bestią która wbiła się kłami w szyję nieznajomego, po chwili nieznajomy padł na ziemię a potwór wszedł na ramię dziewczyny którą okazała się być Narumi. - Eee... - Wydał z siebie nic nie rozumiejący Vaoru. - A jednak nie zginąłeś... - Powiedziała. - Co? Zginąć?... Żądam wytłumaczeń. Gdzie ja jestem!? - Krzyknął gimnazjalista. - Jesteś w Slugterrze... - Odparła, po czym wzięła od niego potwora, który go związał. - Ale co tu się dzieję!? Co to w ogóle jest!? Jakieś potwory, pistolety! Nie ogarniam... - Powiedział. - Wiesz... Mojego Śluzaka to uraziło... On nie jest potworem... - Powiedziała, głaszcząc swojego Śluza. - Ale dobra. W każdym bądź razie nie możesz wrócić do poprzedniego świata na chwile obecną, więc musisz się przyzwyczaić do tutejszego "życia". A teraz chodź. Wytłumaczę Ci wszystko po drodze. - Dodała, po czym ruszyła, a Vaoru za nią - nie miał dużego wyboru... (Tak, wiem nudny rozdział. Akcja dopiero potem się rozkręci ;-;) Rozdział III Blastery Vaoru i Narumi szli gdzieś cały czas, a dziewczyna cały czas mu opowiadała o Slugterrze, swojej historii, jak i to, że nie jest zupełnie z rasy człowiekiem. A mianowicie jest pół człowiekiem - pół wampirem. Szli tak jakiś czas aż nagle Vaoru się zatrzymał. - Gdzie my tak w ogóle idziemy i po co? - Zapytał się jej. - Po co idziemy?... To chyba oczywiste, że... Po Blaster! - Krzyknęła. - Blaster!? O nie... Nie będę chodził po tym świecie z jakimś pistoletem i wszystkich nim tłukł za pomocą dziwnych, małych pudełek i jakiś "Śluzaków" ! - Dodał. - Ehh... Nie marudź. Zobaczysz, że to nie takie złe. - Powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym Vaoru się trochę uspokoił i dalej szli. Po dość długiej podróży doszli do miejsca które jest nazywane "Cichą Trawą". - No więc tu możemy kupić Blaster... - Powiedziała Narumi. - Kupić? - Dopytał się Vaoru. - Tak, kupić. - Dodała. - Ale... Ja nie mam pieniędzy... W sumie nawet nie wiem jaka tu panuje waluta. - Powiedział Raizen. - Tutejszą walutą jest Złoto i... Nie martw się. Mam złota na tyle, że starczy na dwa Blastery... - Powiedziała Pół wampirzyca. Obaj zaczęli się rozglądać po mieście ale nigdzie nie mogli dojrzeć mieszkańców. - Jest tu kto!? - Wydarł się Vaoru wniebogłosy. A nagle ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z domów patrząc się dziwnie na Vaoru i Narumi, a jeden z mieszkańców do nich podszedł. - Cii... Nie tak głośno... - Powiedział szeptem mieszkaniec. - Ok... Ale... Czemu? - Zapytał się gimnazjalista. - Ponieważ nad miastem żyją kolonie Granatników - Wybuchowych Śluzaków. Wszyscy zachowują się tu cicho, bo boją się, że hałas je przestraszy a te spadną - powodując wybuch. - Dodała nagle Narumi. - (Ta to wszystko musi wiedzieć, co?...) - Pomyślał sobie Raizen. - Dokładnie. Tak w ogóle po co tu przybyliście? - Spytał się mieszkaniec, dwójki. - My tu tylko by kupić Blastery... Długo tu nie będziemy - kupimy Blastery i już nas niema odpowiedziała Narumi, po czym ruszyli dalej. Gdy szli tak, nagle Narumi się zatrzymała. - A Śluzak?... Ty nie masz żadnego Śluzaka... - Powiedziała. - To dopiero jak będę miał Blaster... - Odpowiedział szybko. Gdy spojrzeli przed siebie ujrzeli "Sklep Czerwonego Haka". - Niezbyt oryginalna nazwa... Jesteś pewna, że ten sklep ma dobry towar? - Zapytał się Raizen. - Przynajmniej tak mi mówiono... - Odpowiedziała, po czym razem weszli, gdy wchodzili akurat jedna dziewczyna wychodziła, i spojrzała dziwnie na Vaoru gdy się mijali a on na nią. Gdy już byli w środku, podeszli do kasy. - W czym mogę pomóc?... - Zapytał się dziwnym głosem "Czerwony Hak". - Prosilibyśmy o dwa Blastery, jak najlepszej jakości za taką cenę. - Powiedziała Narumi, po czym podała całe swoje złoto jakie miała, mężczyźnie. - Hmmm... Coś się znajdzie... Jakie typy Blasterów preferujecie? - Zapytał się Czerwony Hak. - Ja prosiłabym taki... zwyczajny... A... Te, jaki chcesz Blaster? - Zapytała się dziewczyna Vaoru, stukając go łokciem. - Co? Aa... Em... Obojętnie mi to. - Powiedział, po czym Czerwony Hak z zażenowaną miną wyciągnął dwa Pudełka, otworzył je a w nich modele Blasterów: Defender Blackshoot Z - (Taki jak Eli'a tylko, że czarny i bez gwiazdy Shane'a) i Starburst Light V - (Taki jak Shanai, ale trochę mniejszy, "słabszy" i zamiast białego koloru był czarny a zamiast czarnego Turkusowy). - Tak więc proszę. Defender Blackshoot Z - Dla panienki i Starburst Light V - Dla Ciebie smarkaczu. - Powiedział starzec podając im Blastery. - Dlaczego w nazwach modelów są "minusy" ? - Dopytał się gimnazjalista. - Bo nie macie tyle pieniędzy by kupić je w "normalnym" stanie więc w Blasterach tych są Rdzenie które rozpędzają Śluzaki do 70 mph. - (Więc nie będą mogły transformować...) - Pomyślała Narumi po czym wzięła swój Blaster do ręki, Vaoru też wziął swój do rąk i obaj skierowali się ku wyjściu. - Lepiej szybko idźcie z tego miasta. Zazwyczaj o tej godzinie przychodzi do Miasta Hooligang. A, że dopiero macie swoje pierwsze Blastery raczej ich nie pokonacie... - Zaczepił dwójkę Czerwony Hak. - Tak, tak... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi... - Dodał potem cicho wychodząc razem z Narumi ze Sklepu. Rozdział IV Pierwsza Bitwa Cz. 1 Gdy Narumi i Vaoru wyszli już ze sklepu, poszli mniej więcej w "centrum" Cichej Trawy. W pewnym sensie czekali na Hooligang. Panowała ostra cisza, ale przerwała ją Narumi. - Chcesz pokonać ten "Hooligang" jak nawet nie masz jednego Śluzaka? - Zapytała się. - No ta!... Zapomniałem o Śluzaku... - Odparł, po czym zaczął doszukiwać się Śluzaków. Ale widocznie gdy próbował jakiegoś przekonać żaden nie chciał do niego "dołączyć". - No nie... To nie ma sensu. Żaden z tych potworów nie chcę być mój! - Krzyknął nagle. - Nie zdążymy już raczej pójść z miasta przed ich przybyciem... - Powiedziała dziewczyna. A Vaoru zaczął chodzić w kółko zamyślony. Długo to nie potrwało, bo było już słychać po woli zbliżające się Mecha-Bestie. - Co to jest? - Zapytał się chłopak. - To są Mecha-Bestie... - Odpowiedziała pół wampirzyca. - Mecha-Bestie? - Dopytał się. - Tak. To... Takie pojazdy. - Odparła. A po chwili zjawił się Hooligang w którym było 4 członków. Jeden blondyn, jeden z dużym "kaskiem" i okularami, jedna dziewczyna z różowymi włosami i jedna z brązowymi. - Czyli to jest Mecha-Bestia... - Powiedział cicho Vaoru patrząc się na Pojazdy Gangu, który po chwili zszedł ze swoich brudnych, i zakurzonych Mecha-Bestii. - No więc! Jeżeli nie chcecie ucierpieć... Oddajcie swoje Śluzaki! - Krzyknął blondyn, a wszyscy nagle podchodzili do niego ze swoimi Śluzakami. - A wy!? Oddawajcie swoje Śluzaki! - Krzyknął blondyn, patrząc się na Vaoru i Narumi, po czym do nich podszedł i chwycił Raizena za ubranie. - Oddawaj. Swoje. Śluzaki. - Powiedział blondyn jeszcze raz. - Nie mam Śluzaków. A nawet jakby miał to bym Ci ich nie dał. - Powiedział gimnazjalista po czym odtrącił blondyna od siebie. - Phew! Lepiej uciekaj stąd, zanim nie najdzie mnie ochota po ostrzelać bezbronnego... - Powiedział blondyn, a Vaoru chwile popatrzył się na Mecha-Bestie ich Gangu. - Hmmm... Może zróbmy tak... Stoczymy pojedynek. Jeżeli ja i Narumi wygramy, przeciwko Tobie i jeszcze komuś z Twojego Gangu oddasz nam swoje Mecha-Bestie i pójdziesz z tego miasta nigdy już tu nie przychodząc a jeżeli Ty wygrasz, to... Oddam Ci wszystko co mam i będę Ci służył, pasuję? - Zapytał się chłopak. - Wszystko cudownie... Ale Ty nie masz ani jednego Śluzaka... - Powiedział blondyn. - Oh... No tak. Narumi, pożycz swojego Śluzaka... - Powiedział. - Co? A czym ja będę strzelać? Zresztą i tak bym Ci go nie "pożyczyła". - Odparła. - No tak... - Cicho powiedział. Ale po chwili mieszkańcy którzy nie zdążyli oddać jeszcze swoich Śluzaków zaczęli się zbierać wokół Narumi i Vaoru i zaczęli im pożyczać na czas bitwy swoje Śluzaki. - No... Już mam Śluzaki więc?... - Powiedział szyderczo Vaoru. - I tak przegrasz! - Wykrzyknął blondyn po czym razem z brązowowłosą ustawili się w odpowiedniej pozycji tak samo jak Vaoru i Narumi i po chwili zaczęła się bitwa. Yuuki wystrzeliła swojego Vampisluga (Wymyślony Śluzak przeze mnie - Wampir) Blondyn strzelił Ramerem a szatynka - na to co wyglądało swoim jedynym Śluzakiem. Gazzerem. Gdy na Vaoru leciał Ramer ten nie mógł wystrzelić Śluzaka, bo mu się zaciął Blaster. Gdy Ramer miał go już uderzyć, Narumi nagle rzuciła swoim Blasterem w Ramera a ten upadł na ziemię. - Uważaj lepiej! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Ok, ok... Ehh... - Wymamrotał Vaoru po czym podał Narumi jej Blaster i strzelił Granatnikiem w blondyna, a ten zdążył wystrzelić w jego kierunku drugiego Śluzaka - Ognistego Flaringo który podczas lotu transformował. Chłopak nie wiedział co się dzieję, bo jego Śluzak się nie zmienił. Flaringo chwycił Granatnika w locie i go lekko "przypalił". Następnie Raizen razem z Yuuki schował się za budynkiem. - Wyłaź stamtąd tchórzu! - Krzyczał blondyn, lecz Vaoru z Narumi cały czas był za budynkiem. - Dlaczego nasze Śluzaki lecą wolniej i się nie zmieniają!? - Krzyknął Vaoru, pytając się zarazem. - Ponieważ... - Zaczęła Narumi Rozdział V Pierwsza Bitwa cz. 2 - Ponieważ co!? - Przerwał jej Vaoru. - Ponieważ nie było mnie na stać na Blastery które mają lepsze Rdzenie, mamy Rdzenie które rozpędzają nasze Śluzaki do... - Niedokończyła Narumi, ponieważ Vaoru już nawet jej nie słuchał tylko wychylał się i strzelał. Dziewczyna to zauważyła, więc nie przejmowała się tym i też strzelała. Lecz Vaoru nagle wybiegł z ukrycia na sam środek celując w blondyna Skałowcem. Zaś ten wycelował w Vaoru Tresherem. Obaj strzelili lecz Tresher transformował i kręcąc się złapał Skałowca i wyrzucil go prosto na Vaoru, pod wpływem prędkości Skałowiec też transformował a Raizen oberwał tylko "swoim" Śluzakiem. Szybko wstał, ponieważ atak go powalił na ziemię i schował się za drugą ścianą, nie tam gdzie była Narumi która była... "obok". Gimnazjalista myślał nad "planem" a blondyn tylko czekał aż Raizen znów wybiegnie na sam środek. - Hmm... Jest Śluzak który się rozciąga, Śluzak który wygląda jak pająk więc pewnie tworzy sieć, i ten dziwny Wampir Narumi... Hmmm... - Myślał Vaoru nad jakąś kombinacją. - No! Wyłaź! - Krzyczał podirytowany blondyn. Vaoru nagle wymyślił plan, więc pobiegł szybko do ściany za którą kryła się Narumi. Blondyn oczywiście to zauważył, więc próbował ustrzelić biegnącego Vaoru jakimś Śluzakiem ale nie trafił. - No więc... Plan jest taki. Będę próbował odwrócić jego uwagę. Ty w tym czasie puścisz tego Pajęczego-Śluzaka i on niech pójdzie za tego blondyna, kiedy ja będę go czymś zajmował i nie będzie się tego spodziewał Pajęczak niech wystrzeli sieć która oplecie jego nogi. Gdy blondyn w końcu będzie chciał strzelić, postaram się strzelić tego rozciągliwego Śluzaka prosto tam, skąd się wystrzela Śluzaki a Pajęczak niech wtedy pociągnie sieć. Wtedy blondyn się przewróci a gdy będzie chciał strzelić to jeszcze Śluzak mu "wybuchnie" w Blasterze. - Powiedział cicho Vaoru. - Genialny plan! - Krzyknęła Narumi. - Cii... - Powiedział Vaoru, po czym mrugnął i wybiegnął na środek. Robiąc jakieś głupie "pajacyki" itd. Ale gdy blondyn strzelał Vaoru starał się unikać. Do tej pory wszystko unikał ale był moment gdzie prawie dostał. Wnet Narumi wypuściła Arachneta który szedł celu zajścia blondyna od tyłu. Gdy już się znalazł za blondynem, który celował w Vaoru Granatnikiem, wypuścił sieć która przyczepiła się do jego nóg. Wnet Raizen szybko wystrzelił Floppera który jakoś doleciał do Blastera blondyna, który już miał strzelić a w tym samym czasie Arachnet pociągnął za pajęczyne, wtedy blondyn się przewrócił a podczas upadku jak wystrzelał Granatnika ten wybuchnął mu w Blasterze. Blondyn leżał tak chwilę na ziemi z zepsutym Blasterem. A po chwili rozniosły się krzyki, że rzekomo pokonali Hooligang ale całkowicie zaraz scichli kiedy "przypomnieli" sobie o Granatnikach nad nimi, i kiedy blondyn wstał. - Wszystko w porządku Billy? - Zapytała się szatynka. - Ta... Dawaj to! - Krzyknął Billy po czym zabrał brązowowłosej Blaster i wyciągnął dziwnego "Śluzaka" w czerwonym, a nie niebieskim pojemniczku. - Co to jest!? To jest Śluzak!? - Krzyknął Vaoru, po czym schował się za ścianą tam gdzie Yuuki. - Moja ostateczna broń... - Powiedział cicho Billy po czym załadował dziwnego "Śluzaka". - Za ścianą raczej nam nic nie grozi... O ile tu nie podejdzie... - Powiedział Raizen. Nagle było słychać dziwny dźwięk wystrzału. Inny niż przy zwykłych Śluzakach. Po chwili "Śluzak" przebił się przez ściany i miał już uderzyć Narumi ale Vaoru szybko zareagował i "odbił" dziwnego potwora swoim Blasterem ale ten jednak nie wytrzymał aż takiej siły i się "przełamał" na pół... Mniej więcej. - O kurde... No teraz to nie mamy raczej szans! On strzela jakimiś mięśniakami przez które mam złamany Blaster! - Krzyknął chłopak. - Uspokój się... Jeszcze możemy wygrać. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Ta... Ale nie mam raczej żadnego Śluzaka który mógłby wygrać z... "tym czymś" - Odparł zirytowany. - No chyba, że pożyczysz mi swojego Wampira, który jeszcze jakoś się nie zbyt wykazał... - Dodał. - Co? Nie! Nie pożyczę Ci go i zdania nie zmienię! - Krzyknęła, ale Vaoru z dziwną miną i tak jej zabrał tego Śluzaka i szybko wybiegł na środek. Śluzak chciał go ugryźć ale za nim to zrobił Vaoru wsadził go do wnyki, a za nim z niej uciekł to gimnazjalista już go wystrzelił. a Billy śmiejąc się wystrzelił swojego mutanta. Nagle o dziwo Wampir transformował i przy zderzeniu z potworem wszczepił w niego swoje kły i wyssał mu siły. Mutant opadł na ziemię i odtransformował się, a Wampir dalej leciał i wyssał jeszcze trochę Energi Billy'emu którego trochę wcześniej przewrócił lecąc na niego. Vaoru ucieszony i zdziwiony, że Śluzak transformował podszedł do Billy'ego i przyłożył do niego Blaster. - Wygraliśmy... Dawaj Mechy i wynoś się z tego Miasta. - Powiedział Vaoru. - I tak jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę... Wtedy przegrasz... Jeszcze zobaczysz... - Powiedział Billy podnosząc się i odtrącając z przed siebie Blaster Raizena. Upuścił Blaster brązowowłosej i razem ze swoją "drużyną" kierował się do wyjścia z Miasta zostawiając Mechy. Ale szatynka tam została. - A Ty z nimi nie idziesz? - Zapytała się pół-wampirzyca. - N-Nie... Nie chcę już być w jego Gangu. - Odparła szatynka. Poczym podniosła swój Blaster z ziemi. A Vaoru zamyślony się na nią patrzył. - Może... Chcesz dołączyć do nas? - Zapytał się jej. - Co? Ty chyba zwariowałeś! - Krzyknęła Yuuki. - Nie bądź nie uprzejma... To chcesz do nas dołączyć czy nie? - Ponowił pytanie chłopak. - Jeżeli nie będę przeszkadzać... To... Czemu nie... - Odpowiedziała. - No! To świetnie! Im więcej tym raźniej. Ten dzień był udany... Odpędziliśmy stąd Hooligang, zdobyliśmy Mecha-Bestie i mamy nową towarzyszkę!. Idealny dzień... - Powiedział Vaoru. A nagle stamtąd skąd wychodził Hooligang biegł jakiś Turkusowawy Śluzak i wskoczył jakoś na ramię Vaoru. - Wow... Wow... Co to jest? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - To Tazerling. Pospolity Śluzak Typu Elektryczność. Ale... One są niebieskie nie Turkusowe... To dziwne... - Powiedziała Narumi. - To był Śluzak Billy'ego! Ale... Chyba mu nie miło z nim było i wybrał sobie nowego właściciela... - Powiedziała brązowowłosa dziewczyna. - To jeszcze lepszy dzień! Zdobyłem swojego pierwszego Śluzaka! - Krzyknął uradowany Vaoru a nagle Tazerling zrobił smutną minę. - Hm? O co Ci chodzi?... - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Może chodzi mu oto, że nie nadałeś mu imienia... - Powiedziała Szatynka. A Vaoru spojrzał na swojego Śluzaka a ten pokiwał, że "oto chodzi". - Imienia?... To im się daję imienia? - Dopytał się. - Tak. Mój Gazzer ma na imię Śmiechotka. - Odparła. - A Twój Wampir Narumi? - Zapytał się jej. - Wampiś. To jest Wampiś. - Odpowiedziała. - Hmm... To może Ty będziesz... Flow! Tak! Ty będziesz Flow! - Krzyknął Vaoru a Śluzak podskoczył z radości iskrząc Piorunami z czułek... Rozdział VI Turniej Śluzostrzelców cz. 1 - Tak w ogóle to... Jak masz na imię? - Zapytał się Vaoru szatynki. - Ja... Jestem Alex, a Ty? - Odparła. - Ja jestem Vaoru. Vaoru Raizen. - Powiedział. - A ja jestem Narumi Yuuki... - Dodała po chwili dziewczyna, a Vaoru nagle zrobił się zamyślony. - O co chodzi? - Zapytała się Alex. - O... Mój Blaster... Nagle Śluzak Narumi transformował... A nie powinien... - Powiedział dalej zamyślony. - Daj zerknąć. - Powiedziała Alex, podchodząc do Vaoru i zabierając mu "pół" Blastera. - Hmm... Ciekawe... Bardzo ciekawe... - Powiedziała patrząc się na Blaster. - Co niby jest takie "ciekawe" ?... - Zapytał się. - No, bo widzisz... "Dwustronne" Blastery posiadają Dwa Rdzenie. Po jednym na jedną lufę. I... Gdy odbiłeś tego dziwnego Śluzaka i jedna połówka się złamała... Część Rdzenia z tejże złamanej części Blastera... przeniosła się dziwnie i wylądowała obok pierwszego - całego Rdzenia. Energie ich się połączyły i możesz strzelać z prędkością 100mph... Przynajmniej... Tak mi to wygląda. Ale nie jestem pewna. Jeżeli chcesz pytaj fachowców. - Powiedziała po czym rzuciła Blaster Raizena w jego strone a ten go oczywiście złapał. - Nie... Na zbytnich szczegółach mi nie zależy. Najważniejsze jest to, że Śluzaki mogą transformować... - Powiedział. A Narumi zrobiła smutną minę. - Hoh? Co jest? - Spytał się jej Vaoru. - No, bo... Ty i ona możecie strzelać transformując Śluzaki... A ja nie... - Powiedziała Narumi. - Nie martw się... Pinglarz chyba tak się przestraszył, że uciekł zostawiając Blaster... Jak na razie możesz korzystać z tego. Potem można z tego Blastera przenieść Rdzeń do Twojej Pukawki i już. Ale nie teraz. Nie ma już czasu by iść tu do jakiegoś Mechanika czy co... - Powiedziała Alex, po czym wsiadła na swojego Mecha - Lwa. A Narumi podniosła z niechęcią Blaster "Pinglarza". - Jak to nie ma czasu by iść tu do jakiegoś mechanika, by mi zamienił Rdzeń!? Nie wytrzymam z tym czymś 5 minut! - Krzyknęła oburzona Narumi. - Nie ma czasu, bo... Musimy szybko jechać na Turniej Śluzostrzelców! Nie długo kończą się zapisy! - Krzyknęła podekscytowana szatynka. - Turniej Śluzostrzelców?... - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Tak! Nie mów, że o nim nie słyszałeś! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna, po czym z kieszeni wyciągnęła ulotkę Turnieju i przystawiła ją do twarzy Vaoru. - To jest najwspanialszy Turniej Strzelecki w którym się walczy Śluzakami! Zbierają się tam sami najlepsi! A gdy wygrasz możesz zabrać jednego Śluzaka przegranego! - Krzyknęła ponownie brązowowłosa. - Hmm... Czemu nie... Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. A Ty Narumi? Jedziesz z nami? - Zapytał się niecierpliwy Vaoru. Ta... Mogę... - Powiedziała po czym wsiadła na "nowego" a zarazem pierwszego Mecha. Czerwoną Mecha-Hienę. Za to Vaoru dosiadł Zielonej-Mecha Hieny. - Jak się tym... Jeździ? - Zapytał się Vaoru patrząc się na masę różnych guzików i "dźwigni". - Serio?... Nigdy nie jechałeś na Mecha-Bestii?... Chociaż zważając na to, że nawet nie miałeś Blastera z Rdzeniem rozpędzającym do 100mph to cóż... - Powiedziała Alex, po czym tłumaczyła chłopakowi jak się jeździ na Mecha-Bestii a Narumi się przyglądała. - Ogarniasz? - Zapytała się szatynka. - T-Tak myślę... - Powiedział, po czym odpalił Mecha. Wszystko było dobrze, ale zapomniał się dobrze chwycić i od razu z niego spadł. - Eh.. - Powiedziała brązowowłosa, patrząc na swój zegarek. - Nie ma już czasu! Dosłownie zaraz kończą się zapisy! - Dodała, po czym odpaliła swojego Mecha i ruszyła, a Narumi za nią. - Ej! Czekajcie na mnie! No żeż... Ehh.. - Krzyknął, ale po chwili się pozbierał i ruszył za nimi. - Muszę przyznać... Że prowadzenie tego czegoś nie jest takie łatwe... - Powiedziała Narumi. - Przyzwyczaisz się jeszcze... Zobaczysz. - Powiedziała Alex po czym przyśpieszyła, tak samo jak Yuuki i Raizen. Wszyscy troje nie mogli się doczekać Turnieju, ale dość długa podróż już ich męczyła. - Ile jeszcze!? Jeździmy już z jakieś 45 minut! - Krzyknął Vaoru. - Spokojniej, co? Zapisy jak i Eliminacje odbywają się w Jaskini Ognistego Stawu. Jeszcze mamy 10 minut, by się zapisać... Nie wiem czy zdążymy... - Powiedziała trochę cicho Alex. - Tyle czasu jazdy i nie wiesz czy zdążymy! No świetnie... Ale dobra. Nie ważne... - Powiedziała Narumi, po czym trójce ukazała się "Slugnalizacja świetlna". Polegała ona na tym, że na całej drodze którą można przejechać pojawiała się Bariera gdy było czerwone światło, przez którą nie można było przejechać. - No nie! Gdy będziemy się zatrzymywać nie dotrzemy na czas! - Powiedziała Alex, powoli hamując a Narumi i Vaoru zrobili to samo. - Hmm... Jesteś Śluzakiem Elektrycznym prawda?... - "Zapytał" się cicho Vaoru swojego Śluzaka, mając go na dłoni. A Śluzak pokiwał na tak z radością iskrząc Piorunami z czułek. Raizen dziwnie spojrzał na mechanizm Slugnalizacji po czym załadował zadowolonego Flowa do Blastera i wystrzelił go w kierunku mechanizmu, Śluzak tranformował wprawiając Vaoru w oniemiałość. Po chwili Śluzak strzelił z buzi Turkusowawo-Cyjanowym Piorunem który spowodował zwarcie Mechanizmu przez które Bariera zniknęła a trójka mogła dalej jechać. Flow odmienił się i wylądował prosto na dłoni Vaoru, ale po chwili wskoczył mu na ramię, lekko zmęczony. Po chwili wszyscy troje byli już przy Stoisku w którym się zapisywało na turniej, przy okazji mijając jeszcze dwie Slugnalizacje... Alex szybko zeszła z Mecha-Bestii. - Można się zapisać jeszcze na Turniej, prawda!? - Krzyknęła to ludzi, którzy zajmowali się zapisywaniem zawodników. - Nie... Właśnie... Jakieś 7 sekund temu skończyły się zapisy. - Powiedział jeden z nich. - Co!? 7 sekund temu!? Niemożliwe... - Krzyknęła znów. - Nie no... Jeszcze minuta do końca zapisów... - Powiedział jeden i wszyscy zaczęli się lekko śmiać. - No więc... Chcemy się zapisać... - Powiedział nagle Vaoru. - Dobra, dobra. Spoko, luz. Podpiszcie tutaj. Ale i tak sądzę, że nie wygracie z podwójną laureatką tego Turnieju... - Powiedział jeden z nich, dając papiery do podpisania. Wszyscy troje się zapisali. - Podwójną laureatką? Kto to jest?... - Dopytał się. - Nazywają ją "Księżycową Władczynią Wody" ... I nie pytaj skąd się wziął ten tytuł. Sam tego nie wiem, bo sama laureatka woli Śluzaki typu Ognistego... - Powiedział jeden z tych co zapisują zawodników. - Hmm... Ok... Coś czuję, że nie będzie łatwo... - Powiedział Vaoru. (Tak. Wiem, same dialogi i tyle. Ale niektóre rozdziały muszą takie niestety być xd) Rozdział VII Turniej Śluzostrzelców cz. 2 Po zapisaniu się na Turniej Śluzostrzelecki, cała trójka czyli: Vaoru, Narumi i Alex poszli na pole treningowe. Było tam dużo wyszkolonych strzelców takich jak: Shockwire, Jacques a nawet John Bull. Raizen tylko stanął zszokowany. Pomyślał sobie, że nikim nie da rady. Każdy robił jakieś dziwne tricki trafiając w ruchome tarcze swoimi Śluzakami. Gimnazjalista nie mógł pojąć jak to robią, a wręcz się trochę przestraszył. - Wiecie... Nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł, że się zapisałem do tego Turnieju... - Powiedział. - Co? Chcesz powiedzieć, że chcesz się wycofać?... Nie... Jak już się zapisałeś przynajmniej spróbuj. - Powiedziała Alex, a Vaoru dalej oniemiały patrzył na zawodników którzy bardzo dobrze miotali Śluzakami. - Hmm... To przynajmniej zmierz się ze mną w walce... Chcę zobaczyć czy w ogóle "daję jakoś radę". - Powiedział Raizen. - Heh... Nie... Dzięki... Możesz przeanalizować moje ruchy... A jeżeli pójdzie się nam zmierzyć może być już trochę ciężej. - Powiedziała szatynka. - Ale jak chcesz mogę Ci kogoś wytrzasnąć do szybkiego pojedynku... - Dodała. - Em... No... Jeżeli chcesz... - Powiedział cicho po czym Alex zaczęła kogoś szukać, a po chwili wróciła z chłopakiem. Wyglądał na około 20 lat, miał niebieskie włosy i brązowe oczy. A jego prawe oko okalał czerwony tatuaż. Ubrany był "dość normalnie" i miał pas z trzema wnykami przewieszany przez ramię. - Moim przeciwnikiem ma być... Dzieciak?... Phew. Nie dzięki... Wolę powalczyć z kimś lepszym... - Powiedział nieznajomy którego sprowadziła brązowowłosa. Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. - Czekaj! Nie odchodź... Walcz... Po prostu idziesz, bo boisz się, że przegrasz... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Daruj sobie. Nie łatwo mnie sprowokować. - Powiedział nieznajomy. - E no... Jeżeli już tu jesteś to walcz! - Krzyknął Vaoru po czym załadował nagle swojego Tazerlinga - Flowa i wystrzelił w nieznajomego. Ten natomiast szybko wykonał przewrót. - Atak bez uprzedzenia co... Heh... Wiesz co zrobić Ur... - Powiedział cicho nieznajomy a Śluzak na jego dłoni pokiwał głową. Po chwili nieznajomy załadował Śluzaka - Zamrażacza i wystrzelił go w stronę biegnącego Vaoru, który chciał uchwycić swojego jedynego Śluzaka którym wcześniej strzelił. Zamrażacz leciał i transformował. Vaoru w tej chwili skoczył, bo chciał złapać swojego Śluzaka, więc Zamrażacz tylko zamroził nogi Raizena - Ale mocno zamroził... Vaoru podczas "lotu" upadł pod wpływem ciężaru lodu. Jego Śluzak był przed nim. Zamrażacz nieznajomego po chwili wrócił do swojego właściciela, nieznajomy następnie załadował do Blastera swojego Śluzaka i wycelował w Vaoru. - Dobra! Poddaję się! Nie strzelaj! - Krzyczał gimnazjalista a Śluzak nieznajomego wskoczył mu na ramię a on sam opuścił Blaster. - Mówiłem... Ty w ogóle nie umiesz strzelać... Najpierw się poducz. Potem porozmawiajmy na temat walki... - Powiedział nieznajomy odchodząc. - Ehh... No pięknie. Ja nie mam szans w tym Turnieju jeżeli każdy tutaj taki jest albo jeszcze lepszy... - Powiedział Vaoru uderzając swoimi nogami pokrytymi lodem o ziemię, by lód się rozbił. - Poważnie... - Powiedziała Narumi, kręcąc swoim Blasterem w dłoni a następnie uchwytem uderzyła w lód a ten się rozpadł. - Em... Dzięki... - Powiedział Vaoru, dalej myśląc nad tamtym pojedynkiem. Po chwili jednak skierował się na Teren Treningowy, gdzie każdy mógł strzelać do ruchomych tarcz. Po chwili stanął naprzeciwko jednej "wieżyczki" na której były 4 tarcze które się obracały. Śluzak z ramienia Vaoru wskoczył do jego Wnyki, ten ją chwycił i załadował Blaster. Chwilę pocelował i wystrzelił. Śluzak transformował ale nie trafił w żadną z tarcz... - No... Nie dziwne, że przegrałem... Nawet strzelić dobrze nie umiem... No ale... Nie będę się poddawał. Do pierwszej rundy zostało jeszcze 5 godzin... - Powiedział zdeterminowany Vaoru, po czym zaczął strzelać. Ćwiczył swoje umiejętności pół godziny, ale jego Śluzak był już wykończony więc była 10 minutowa przerwa i strzelał dalej, tym razem 35 minut i przerwa - tym razem 15 minutowa. Potem znów 30 minut i 10 przerwy i tak dalej... Została około godzina, do pierwszej rundy. Vaoru przestał już trenować. Samo strzelanie spowodowało, że nie zauważył owoców treningu. By przetestować swojego Śluzaka, który był już trochę wytrenowany, Raizen chciał z kimś stoczyć pojedynek... Od razu do głowy przyszedł mu niebieskowłosy nieznajomy, którego wyruszył odnaleźć. Gdy już go odnalazł w tłumie trenujących ludzi wyzwał go na pojedynek. - No więc... Pamiętasz mnie gościu?... Chcę jeszcze raz stoczyć z Tobą bitwę. - Powiedział do nieznajomego, który strzelał swoim Zamrażaczem do tarczy. - A tak... To Ty... Eh... Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś... Dobra... Czemu nie... Ponownie chętnie Cię... Rozwale... Ale niech pojedynek ten będzie trochę ciekawszy niż poprzedni... - Odparł niebieskowłosy po czym wystawił rękę na ziemię, na którą wskoczył jego Zamrażacz. Następnie ją podniósł i jego Lodowy Śluzak wskoczył do Wnyki którą załadował do Blastera. Nagle w okół Vaoru i nieznajomego zaczęły zbierać się tłumy ludzi którzy mieli zamiar oglądać walkę. Gimnazjalista spojrzał na Wnykę w ręcę, w której widniał jego Tazerling który iskrzył Piorunami z czułek. Vaoru go załadował do Blastera, chwilę się na niego popatrzył i... Wystrzelił Flowa wtedy kiedy niebieskowłosy strzelił swoim Zamrażaczem. Oba Śluzaki Transformowały. Nagle Tazerling otworzył buzię i zaczęła się w niej zbierać Energia Piorunów, natomiast Lodowy Śluzak nieznajomego zaczął zbierać Lodową Energię. Po chwili obydwa Śluzaki wystrzeliły swoimi mocami - Flow Turkusowo-Cyjanową wiązką Piorunów a Ur zaczęła dmuchać Mroźnym Wiatrem. Pioruny zaczęły odpychać Wiatr, ale po chwili to Wiatr zaczął odpychać Pioruny. Jednak Śluzaki doleciały do siebie - blokowały je jedynie ich moce. Nagle zabłysło a Śluzaki pojawiły się na ziemi. Vaoru jak i posiadacz Zamrażacza wykonali przewrót w kierunku swoich Śluzaków, szybko je załadowali i... Ich Blastery się "stykały" ze sobą - jeden był naprzeciw drugiego. Niebieskowłosy chociaż mógł mieć zepsuty Blaster było po nim widać, że ma zamiar strzelić. Więc Vaoru miał zrobić to samo. Ale gdy obaj strzelili... Stworzył się impuls który ich odepchnął, a oszołomione Śluzaki wylądowały obok nich. Po chwili jednak dość zmęczone Śluzy ocknęły się i były gotowe do kolejnego strzału. Vaoru jak i po chwili nieznajomy podniósł się, załadował Flowa i strzelił nim w niebieskowłosego. Ten natomiast zrobił przewrót, tak jak przy poprzednim pojedynku, Vaoru pobiegnął do Flowa by go znów wystrzelić, ale tak jak wcześniej nieznajomy wystrzelił Ur która zamroziła nogi Vaoru gdy ten był w powietrzu. - Haha! Serio!? Znowu się na to nabrałeś?... Musisz wiele poćwiczyć... Ale kiedyś może być z Ciebie być dobry Śluzostrzeleć.. Kiedyś... Heh... - Powiedział niebieskowłosy, ładując do Blaster znów swojego Zamrażacza i przystawiając Blaster do twarzy Vaoru. - No... Raczej ja mógłbym powiedzieć, że to Ty się nabrałeś... - Powiedział Vaoru, po czym swoim uderzając swoim Blasterem odtrącił Blaster nieznajomego, robił lód na swoich nogach, załadował Flowa i wystrzelił go. Tazerling transformował i poraził prądem niebieskowłosego który przez porażenie wylądował na ziemi, a Blaster Raizena już był przy jego twarzy. - No więc... Chyba jednak ja wygrałem... Co? - Zapytał się szyderczo Vaoru. - Tak, tak... Wygrałeś... - Odpowiedział, po czym podniósł się z ziemi razem z Blasterem i ze smutną Ur na ramieniu. - Hmmm... Czekaj... Jak Cię zwą? - Zapytał się z ciekawości wygrany. - Ja... Jestem Matthew Proust... Ty w sumie też się nie przedstawiłeś więc?... - Odpowiedział, zarazem pytając się "Matthew". - Vaoru. Vaoru Raizen jestem... a to jest Narumi i Alex... - Powiedział, przedstawiając również towarzyszki. - Hmm... Jesteś dobry... Może... Chciałbyś do nas dołączyć... Co Ty na to?... I... Co Wy na to? - Zapytał się blondyn. A Matthew spojrzał się się na swojego Śluzaka, który radośnie pokiwał głową na tak. - No... Nie mam nic przeciwko... - Powiedziały równym głosem Alex i Narumi. - No więc... Witaj... Nowy towarzyszu... - Powiedział Vaoru. Ale nagle ktoś powiadomił by wszyscy się przygotowali, bo pierwsza runda eliminacji już za 20 minut... Rozdział VIII Turniej Śluzostrzelców cz. 3 Gdy zostało ogłoszone, że pierwsza runda eliminacji odbędzie się za 20 minut, każdy musiał pójść do specjalnego pomieszczenia w którym losowało się walki. Mężczyzna czytał listę zawodników - kolejno każdy podchodził i losował kartki z numerami. Były 4 tablice walk, jedna odpowiadała za grupę A, druga za B, trzecia za C i czwarta tablica za grupę D. - Przypominam! Za wygraną w eliminacjach nie zabiera się od przeciwnika Śluzaka! - Powiedział mężcyzna. - Który masz numer i w której jesteś grupie? - Zapytał się Matthew Vaoru. - Jestem w grupie C z numerem 7... A Ty? - Odparł, pytając się Raizen. - Walczę pierwszy w grupie A... Czyli ogólnie walczę pierwszy... Już za niedługo... - Powiedział Proust. - Em... No to... Powodzenia. - Powiedział gimnazjalista po czym poszedł na widownie, podobnie jak Narumi i Alex. - No cóż... Za 2 minuty muszę się już zjawić... - Powiedział sam do siebie niebieskowłosy po czym poszedł na miejsce walki. - Tak więc... Zmierzą się Matthew Proust i Icario Nesto! Typ walki to jeden na jeden! - Krzyknął Prowadzący po czym wystrzelił z Blastera w górę Phosphoro który wyemanował lekkie Światło które miało posłużyć jako sygnał do startu walki. - A więc moim przeciwnikiem jest Molenoid... - Powiedział sam do siebie Matthew patrząc jakiego Śluzaka wybierze przeciwnik. - Wygląda na to, że ma tylko Zamrażacza... Więc wezmę Polero który go oplecie... - Powiedział cicho Molenoid ładując do swojego Blastera Polero, a następnie go wystrzelił, natomiast niebieskowłosy załadował swojego jedynego Śluzaka i nim strzelił. Śluzaki transformowały, lecz gdy Polero był już bardzo blisko Zamrażacza ten stworzył lodową ścianę którą Polero oplótł zamiast Śluzaka. Ur wyminęła swoją lodową ścianę a następnie lecąc wokół Kreta użyła swoich lodowych mocy by zamrozić mu nogi. Następnie odtransformowała i kierowała się do Matthewa. Polero również odtransformował i wrócił do Molenoida. - Bezużyteczny Śluzak... - Powiedział Molenoid roztrzaskując lód swoim Blasterem. - Śluzaki nie są bezużyteczne... Tylko Ty po prostu nie dostrzegasz ich wartości... - Powiedział Matt. - A co Ty możesz wiedzieć! - Krzyknął Molenoid szybko wystrzeliwując Rammstone'a w niebieskowłosego który wykonał przewrót w kierunku Lodowej Ściany którą zrobiła Ur, chowając się za nią. Nagle Zamrażacz Prousta wykonywał dziwne gesty - jakby próbowal przedstawić jakiś swój plan. - Mhm... Po części rozumiem. - Powiedział Matt uśmiechając się do Śluzaka a następnie wybiegając na środek. - Serio?... Wybiegłeś na sam środek... Ehh... Ludzie to taka nie myśląca rasa... Icario cię teraz wykończy! - Krzyknął Nesto po czym wystrzelił Skałowca w Matta, ten natomiast się dziwnie uśmiechnął, wykonał przewrót w prawo i wystrzelił Ur która zamroziła go prawie całego. Następnie niebieskowłosy skierował się na odłamki skał w lawie, skacząc po nich. Wściekły Molenoid wydostał się z lodu i z gniewu nawet nie zauważył gdzie rusza, gdy Nesto miał już skoczyć na skałe Matt trzymając się jedną ręką, drugą wystrzelił znów swojego jedynego Śluza który stworzył przed Icario lodowe "wzniesienie" na którym Icario się przewrócił i wyleciał w powietrze uderzając brzuchem prosto o kawałek skały. Proust zręcznie wybiegł po skałach na normalną, stabilną ziemię celując w Nesto swoim Śluzakiem. - Nesto się poddaje! Poddaje! - Krzyczał przestraszony Molenoid. - No więc zwycięzcą pierwszego pojedynku w grupie A zostaję Matthew Proust! - Krzyknął prowadzący, po czym niektórzy z widowni zaczęli "wiwatować" zwycięzcy i klaskać. - No... Więc pierwszy pojedynek się nam udał co? Po drugiej walce znów walczymy my... Będzie coraz trudniej... - Powiedział Matt do swojego Śluzaka po czym zszedł z pola bitwy... (Tak wiem, rozdział był krótki. Większość rozdziałów będzie krótkich) Rozdział IX "Lodowa Kraina" Po walce eliminacyjnej Matta, stoczyły się pozostałe walki które niektórym poszły łatwiej... Nie którym trudniej. Ostatecznie przesło 8 uczestników którym przyjdzie się teraz zmierzyć. Ostatecznie przeszła cała czwórka - Vaoru, Matt, Narumi i Alex. - Tak więc... Rozpoczynamy pojedynki Turniejowe! Można zabrać dowolnego Śluzaka od przegranego! Jest tylko teraz 8 uczestników z 48! A są to: Vaoru Raizen, Matthew Proust, Narumi Yuuki, Alex jakaś tam, Boon the Goon, Shockwire, Jacques i John Bull! - Krzyknął prowadzący. - Alex jakaś tam?... Phew... - Powiedziała szatynka po czym gdzieś poszła. - Wow... Przeszliśmy wszyscy aż do Starć Turniejowych... O Śluzaki... Obyśmy nie musieli walczyć między sobą... - Powiedział cicho Vaoru patrząc się na radosnego Flowa. - Pierwsza walka odbędzie się w... Pieczarze Chłodu za 5 godzin. - Powiedział prowadzący po czym odszedł. - Pieczarze Chłodu co?... Tam gnieżdżą się Zamrażacze. Jeżeli dotrzemy szybko, może jakiegoś uda sie nam uchwycić. - Powiedziała Narumi. Po czym wsiadła na swoją Mecha-Bestie, a nagle zjawiła się Alex. - W ogóle wiecie gdzie jest Pieczara Chłodu? - Zapytała się brązowowłosa, ale wszyscy milczeli. - Czyli nie wiecie... Wy nie... Ale ja tak. Zaprowadzę Was... - Dodała, po czym również weszła na swojego Mecha i ruszyła, tak jak reszta. - Długo zajmie taka podróż? - Zapytał się Proust. - No... Z Gorącej Jaskini musimy dotrzeć do Mroźnej Pieczary więc... Trochę długo. Zważając na to, że będziemy musieli przejechać przez Slugnalizacje, i nasze Mechy mogą ślizgać się na lodzie, więc będziemy musieli zwolnić to... jakieś 4 godz. i 59 minut. - Powiedziała szatynka. - Rozumiem... Ale zostanie minuta na przyszykowanie się do Walki... Chyba nie zdążycie w tym czasie złapać Zamrażaczów. - Powiedział Matthew. - Ta... Ale ja mam swojego niezawodnego Tazerlinga, który może wyłączyć Slugnalizacje. - Powiedział Vaoru, po czym wszyscy przyśpieszyli. Jechali tak już ze 4 godziny i 10 minut, mijając Slugnalizacje oczywiście niezawodnym sposobem. - Hm... Jesteśmy już na lodowych terenach. O wiele wcześniej, niż powinniśmy przez te Slugnalizacje... Może jednak uda nam się dobyć Zamrażacze. - Powiedziała Yuuki a wszyscy zamiast zwolnić - przyśpieszyli chociaż byli na lodzie. Za 15 minut byli już na Miejscu. - Jechaliśmy... 4 godziny i 15 minut... A Aktualnie jest godzina 20:32 - Powiedziała Alex, zerkając na zegarek i zsiadając z Mecha. Pozostali również to zrobili. - Wygląda na to, że... Byliśmy ostatni. - Powiedziała Narumi, patrząc się na trenujących zawodników. - Dobra... Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja idę po Zamrażacza... - Powiedział Raizen, po czym zaczął doszukiwać się Zamrażaczy a nagle jeden wskoczył mu na rękę. - O... Mały... Chcesz być moim Śluzakiem? - Zapytał się blondyn Śluzaka, a ten pokiwał na tak. - Hmm... To twoje imie będzie... Frosti. Podoba się? - Powiedział Vaoru, nadając imię swojemu Śluzakowi. A po nim było widać, że cieszy się z imienia. Nagle Flow z ramienia gimnazjalisty wyskoczył na dłoń, gdzie był Zamrażacz by się z nim powitać, podał mu rękę i naelektryzował Frosti'ego, a ten kichnął lodem zamrażając lekko głowę Flowa, po chwili Zamrażacz jak i Tazerling wskoczyli do wnyki. - No... Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja już swojego Mrożącego mam. - Powiedział Vaoru. A jedynie Alex miała na dłoni Zamrażacza - Matthew już swojego miał a Narumi dalej nie mogła złapać Mrożącego Śluza. - No... I... Po części git. Teraz tylko czekać na pierwszą walkę... - Powiedział Raizen. - A ta Walka odędzie się za 10 minut... - Powiedziała Alex. - Co!? Nie zdąże złapać Zamrażacza! Tyle czasu już minęło!? - Krzyknęła Pół-Wampirzyca. - No jak widać... Tak. - Powiedziała szatynka. - Więc... Pieczara Chłodu! Pierwsza Walka to będzie... Yuuki Narumi vs Shockwire! - Krzyknął Prowadzący, dając zarazem znak do walki... Rozdział X Walki Turniejowe cz. 1 Walka rozpoczęła sie lada moment. Yuuki tak jak Elektryczny Strzelec wyciągnęli Blaster i załadowali w nim swoje Śluzaki - Shockwire jednego ze swoich Tazerlingów natomiast Narumi oczywiście swojego Wampirzego Śluzaka. Po chwili Shockwire wystrzelił swojego Elektrycznego Śluza, Narumi natomiast zrobiła przewrót w prawo i wystrzeliła swojego Wampira. Shockwire znów wystrzelił Tazerlinga w kierunku Wampisia, który przyczepił się do Elektrycznego Śluzaka i wyssał z niego Energię. Tazerling padł na ziemię, przybrał lekko szarawą barwę ponieważ utracił większość swojej mocy, natomiast Wampir Narumi zaczął błyszczeć a w okół niego była Czerwona Aura. - Lepiej się poddaj! Nie wygrasz z moim wysysającym Energię, Śluzakiem! - Krzyknęła Narumi ponownie ładując Wampirzego Śluza. - Shockwire miałby się poddać?... Chyba żartujesz! - Krzyknął nagle Elektryczny Strzelec po czym wystrzelił Tazerlinga w Narumi, ale ta szybko zareagowała i z dziwnym uśmiechem wystrzeliła Wampisia. Nagle Śluzak z buzi strzelił dziwnym Promieniem który został stworzony z wcześniej wyssanej Energii. Tazerling padł. - Co Ty za dziwnych Śluzaków używasz!? - Krzyknął Shock po czym wystrzelił kolejnego Tazera, a Narumi ponownie swojego Wampira... - Hmm... Coś mi tu... Nie gra... - Powiedział Vaoru do Matta. - Co Ci "nie gra"? - Zapytał się. - Nie wiem co tak dokońca ale... Mam wrażenie... Em... Widziałeś kiedyś takie... dziwne Śluzaki? Takie potwory, które przypominały Śluzaki ale były bardziej... Potworne? - Dopytał się Raizen. - Ta... Natknąłem sie na takie dziwne monstra kilka razy... - Powiedział Matt. - No więc... Mam takie wrażenie... Że ten "Śluzak" Narumi... Przypomina takiego potwora... Jakby nie był zwykłym Śluzakiem... - Powiedział Vaoru z zastanowieniem patrząc na Wampirzego Śluzaka. - Czy ja wiem... Mi tam na to nie wygląda. Ale... Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne by Narumi miała takiego potwora? - Zapytał się niebieskowłosy. - No... Może i tak... Troche dziwne. - Powiedział blondyn, po czym nagle złapał się za głowę i klęknął, towarzyszył mu mocny ból. Nagle przed oczyma ukazał mu się dziwny obraz... Jakby nie był teraz przy walce Narumi tylko zupełnie gdzie indziej... W Mrocznym Miejscu, w którym ujrzał dziwnego mężczyzne który miał nienaturalnie białą skórę. Przy nim była dziwna maszyna ze Śluzakiem w środku... Śluzakiem, który się panicznie czegoś bał. Nagle mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać i kliknął jakiś przycisk który był na maszynie, w której znajdował się Śluzak. Po chwili maszynę zaczął wypełniać dziwny, czerwony gaz, a Śluzak coraz bardziej się bał. Gdy gaz pokrył całą machinę, jak i całego Śluzaka. Raizen się bardzo zdziwił. Zamiast przestraszonego Śluzaka ujrzał agrsywnego potwora. - A-Ale to był Rammstone... A teraz... Przypomina tego potwora, co mi rozwalił Pół-Blastera którego miał Billy! Rzeczywiście... Podobne... Ale... To dziwne! On zmutował Śluzaka! O co chodzi... Kim on jest... - Powiedział Vaoru. A nagle ponownie ukazała mu się walka a ból ustał, Vaoru się podniósł i nadal się zastanawiał kim mógł być ten dziwny meżczyzna, którego ujrzał. - Ej... Nic Ci nie jest? - Zapytał Matt. - Nie... Nic mi nie jest... - Odpowiedział blondyn. - Ale... Złapałeś się nagle za głowę i zacząłeś gadać "Rammstone" "Zrobił z niego potwora" "Kto to jest?" to trochę... dziwne. Na pewno nic Ci nie jest? - Dopytał się Proust. - Na pewno... - Powiedział gimnazjalista po czym znów zaczął się przypatrywać walce, Narumi wyraźnie wygrywała. Shock nie miał już ani jednego Tazerlinga... Wszystkie zostały pozbawione Energii lub pokonane. - A-Ale... To nie możliwe! Nie... Shockwire nie przegra... - Powiedział Elektryczny Strzelec po czym z kieszeni wyciągnął... Czerwoną Tubę z potworem. Przypominał Elektryczne Śluzaki ale... No był bardziej potworny. Narumi w ogóle się nie zdziwiła. Zachowała dziwny spokój, tak jakby przed jej oczyma był zwykły Tazerling. - O co tu chodzi... - Powiedział cicho Vaoru. patrząc się na na Narumi. A Ta wystrzeliła ponownie naładowanym Wampirzym Śluzakiem, a Posiadacz Potwora nim strzelił. Patrząc na dziwnego "Śluzaka" aż robiło się nie dobrze. Wampiś wystrzelił Energię która z wielkim trudem powaliła potwora. Widać było, że Śluzak Wysysający Energię był już bardzo zmęczony. Na szczęście był to już jedyny Śluzak Elektrycznego Strzelca. - Wygrywa... Narumi Yuuki! - Krzyknął Prowadzący. - Ehh... Przrgrałem... Wybieraj... - Powiedział Shockwire z pozbieranymi Śluzakami, które częściowo już się zregenerowały. - Hmm... To... Może Ty? - Zapytała się Narumi Śluzaka pośrodku. Ale ten pokiwał na nie. - A... Ty? - Zapytała się Narumi Śluzaka po lewo a ten też pokiwał na nie. - To... Zostałeś tylko Ty... To jak? - Zapytała się Narumi Śluzaka po prawo, a ten szybko się wyrwał z Wnyki Shocka i wskoczył na dłoń Narumi. - No więc nazwę Cię... Niech będzie Tia. - Powiedziała Narumi a Śluzak się uśmiechnął i wskoczył do Wnyki. - Nadal coś mi tu nie pasuję... - Powiedział cicho Vaoru a Flow smutno się na niego spojrzał. - Następna walka odbędzie się w Jaskini Ślepego Węża za 10 godzin! - Krzyknął Prowadzący, odchodząc. - Dlaczego akurat "Ślepego" ? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Gadają, że to był Magiczny, Wielki Wąż który z kimś walczył ale przez pewien Błysk Oślepł i zmienił się w kamień. Ten Wąż był tak wielki, że jest teraz Mostem w Jaskini w której Oślepł. - Powiedziała Alex. - Rozumiem... Ciekawe kto będzie z kim walczył... - Powiedział ciekawski Raizen. - No... Przekonamy się za jakieś 7 godzin, nie wliczając snu. Bo 7 godzin właśnie zajmie nam podróż, a jest już po 22... - Powiedziała Alex. - Ja tam nie jestem w ogóle śpiący... Ja tam mógłbym ruszać już teraz. - Powiedział Vaoru. - Ja też nie jestem śpiący... - Powiedział Proust. - No i ja również. - Powiedziała Narumi, patrząc się na swojego Tazerlinga. - Ehh... No dobra. Ruszamy teraz. - Powiedziała Alex, niechętnie wsiadając na Mecha-Bestie i ruszyła. A reszta za nią... Rozdział XI Walki Turniejowe cz. 2 Po wygranej Narumi nad Shockwire'm cała czwórka wyruszyła do miejsca, w której miała się odbyć kolejna walka - Jechali do Jaskini Ślepego Węża - Tak właściwie... Co jest niezwykłego w tym Wężu? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - No więc... Legendy mówią, że to był jedyny taki Wąż na świecie. Potrafił mówić jak człowiek, był wielki niczym Góry i potrafił pluć mocno żrącym Kwasem. Niektózy twierdzą, że przegrał w walce z tak zwaną "Meduzą" inni, że poległ w walce ze Smokiem a jeszcze inni, że Pokonał go jakiś wyśmienity Śluzostrzeleć. Ale... Dalsza część tej historii jest taka, że jakiemuś Człowiekowi udało się zebrać Energię tego Węża... Lecz nic o tym człowieku nie wiadomo, w ogóle nie jest pewne czy to prawda... - Powiedziała Alex. - Oh. Rozumiem... - Powiedział Vaoru. A nagle w Mroku zaczęły rozbłyskiwać dziwne, małe światełka. - Hm? Co to jest? - Zapytał się Matt. - O ile mi dobrze wiadomo, to Śluzaki Phosphoro. W nocy, podczas snu Świecą swoimi Kryształkami na czole. Już Flow i Tia nie muszą oświetlać swoimi Piorunami drogi. - Powiedziała Yuuki po czym złapała jednego ze śpiących Phosphoro, który się nagle obudził. - Lepiej sobie jakiegoś złapcie... Przydadzą się. - Powiedziała Narumi a wszyscy nagle wszyscy lekko zwolnili i złapali po jednym Phosphoro które były wszędzie wokół. - Hmm... Nazwę Cię... Hikari. - Powiedział Vaoru patrząc się na swojego Świecącego Śluzaka. - To Ty będziesz... Titus. - Powiedział Matt, do o dziwo nie śpiącego "Światełka". - Natomiast Ty będziesz się zwał Lighty! - Krzyknęła Alex. A Śluzak nagle mocniej zaświecił jakby się zadowolił z imienia, chociaż spał. - Cii... Bo obudzisz pozostałe Phosphoro... No cóż. A Ty będziesz Shine. - Powiedziała Narumi. A nagle wszyscy przyśpieszyli ze Świecącymi Śluzakami w swoich Wnykach. Jadąc dalej natknęli się na kilka przeszkód, Slugnalizajce i też np. Nagłe wzmacnianie Błysku Phosphoro które lekko oślepiały. - Em... Skały? I co teraz zrobimy!? - Krzyknęła pytając zarazem Alex. - Bo... Gdy byłam z Vaoru w Cichej Trawie dołączył do mnie Granatnik więc... - Powiedziała Narumi, ładując swojego Granatnika. - Masz szansę się wykazać, Nuke. - Dodała cicho Pół-Wampirzyca po czym wystrzeliła Wybuchowego Śluza, który transformował i przyczepił się do skał, po chwili ogon zaczął mu opadać a gdy już całkowicie opadł Śluzak nagle wybuchł przez co skały nie były już zagrożeniem. - Co!? On... Wybuchł? Czy on... Umarł? - Zapytał się Vaoru, który nic nie wiedział. - Nie. No co Ty! Nie zabiłabym Śluzaka. - Powiedziała Narumi wkładając Nuke'a do Wynki który wrócił do właścicielki. Po kilku godzinach jazdy zaczęło już wschodzić słońce. - Już praktycznie ranek. Za ile będziemy? - Zapytał się Proust ziewając. - Czekaj... Ziewnąłeś? Czyli byłeś śpiączy? Przecież mówiłeś, że nie byłeś... - Powiedziała szatynka. - No... teoretycznie nie... - Odparł niebieskowłosy. - Ehh... Będziemy za jakieś... 20 minut. - Powiedziała brązowowłosa, a po chwili Jaskinia była już widoczna. - No więc... Jesteśmy... Tylko uważać. Po tamtej walce Wąż napluł dużo kwasem... Który o dziwo nie chcę zniknąć. Jest to taki mocny kwas, że tylko byście dotknęli a po woli zaczęłoby Wam wypalać ręce. - Powiedziała poważnie Alex razem z resztą wkraczając do Jaskini. - Za 5 minut będziemy przy miejscu walki... - Powiedziała Alex, a po chwili się nagle zatrzymała tak jak reszta - im oczom ukazał się widok wielkiego Kamiennego Mostu którym był ten Wąż, a pod Mostem, było wręcz jezioro Kwasu. - No... Już, jesteśmy... - Powiedziała Alex schodząc z Mecha tak jak pozostali. - Runda miała się zacząć za 10 godzin. Przybyliśmy w 7, jest aktualnie 5 rano, mamy 3 godziny czasu na trening, czyli do 8. Potem już tylko walka... - Dodała dziewczyna po czym trochę się cofnęła. - Em... A tak właściciwie... Dlaczego idziemy w stronę wyjścia? - Zapytał się Raizen. - Pewnie dlatego, że przy moście nie da się trenować. Śluzaki mogły by wpaść do kwasu i... Już byśmy ich nie odzyskali. - Powiedział stanowczo Matthew, a Śluzaki całej czwórki zaczęły się bać, co by się mogło stać jakby trenowały przy kwasie. Po chwili w miejscu gdzie nie było kwasu wszyscy się zatrzymali i zaczęli trenować, każdy obmyślał taktyki do pojedynku i próbował swoje Śluzaki nauczyć nowych Ataków. - Kurde... Nie jadłem kilka dni... Więc nie jestem na siłach. - Powiedział cicho Proust a Śluzaki na niego smutno popatrzyły. - Macie. Wszyscy kilka dni nie jedliśmy... - Powiedział Vaoru dając wszystkim po jakimś jedzeniu które miał. A wszyscy po zjedzeniu dalej kontynuowali trening. Z krótkimi przerwami, w końcu minęły 3 godziny i wszyscy pozostali zawodnicy przyjechali. - Tak więc jesteśmy aktualnie w Jaskini Ślepego Węża! Tym razem zmierzą się... Matthew Proust vs John Bull! - Krzyknął Prowadzący a obaj zawodnicy weszli na Most. - Hmm... Nieciekawie by było jakbym spadł... - Powiedział cicho niebieskowłosy patrząc się na dół, na kwas a jego Śluzaki również się patrzyły - ze strachem. Nagle Vaoru znów zabolała lecz o wiele lżej głowa, a następnie podszedł do Prousta. - Uważaj na niego... Dostałem coś w rodzaju sygnału, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Może używać potworów, więc zachowaj szczególną ostrożność. Najlepiej wykończ go jak najszybciej, o ile on nie wygra z Tobą i nie pozwól mu użyć pod żadnym pozorem Potwornego Śluzaka. - Powiedział cicho Raizen do Matthewa. - Ok. Dzięki za info. - Powiedział Matt a Vaoru odszedł i zaczął się pojedynek. - Rozniosę Cię karzełku! - Krzyknął Wysoki Mężczyzna po czym załadował Rammstone'a. - No nie jestem aż taki niski... - Powiedział Matthew posyłając dziwny uśmiech Bullowi trzymając w dłoniach Wnykę w którym był jego nowo uzyskany Śluzak - Phosphoro, Titus. - Wiesz co robić mały. - Powiedział Proust cicho do Śluzaka a ten pokiwał na tak pobłyskując z Kryształu na czole, a następnie Matt załadował go do Blastera. - To będzie... Szybka wygrana... - Powiedział John wystrzeliwując Rammstone'm który transformował i leciał w stronę Matta a jego Phosphoro się zaczął bać, ponieważ Śluzak Ubijający był coraz bliżej. - Nie bój się... Jeszcze tylko chwila... - Powiedział niebieskowłosy ale Śluzak coraz bardziej się bał. - Jeszcze, jeszcze... - Dodał, a Śluzak już powoli zamykał oczy. - Teraz! - Krzyknął nagle, wystrzeliwując w górę Titusa, ten transformował i od razu zaświecił bardzo mocnym światłem, sam Matt się odwrócił a Rammstone nie mógł uderzyć ponieważ był lekko zaślepiony, tak samo jak Bull. Rammstone odtransformował i wylądował na ziemi. Szybko gdy jeszcze Bull nie zdążył się ocknąć ze światła Phosphoro, Matt załadował Ur, czyli swojego Mrożącego Śluza. Nagle Phosphoro odtrasformował i wylądował ledwo na Moście i skakał w kierunku Matthewa a ten się szybko obrócił i strzelił w "Byka". Ur zamroziła nogi Johnowi. Dopiero Rammstone wcześniej wystrzelony przez Bulla się teraz ocknął z mocnego błysku Świetlistego Śluzaka. Wnet niebieskowłosy to wykorzystał i załadował Ramera i wystrzelił w Johna który nie mógł się ruszyć, przez lód Zamrażacza. Zdezorientowany Rammstone, który myślał, że uderza w przeciwnika z całej siły tak na prawdę uderzył swojego partnera. Lecz Bull się po chwili podniósł i bardzo wściekły chciał zdeptać Rammstone'a, lecz Proust szybko zareagował i wystrzelił Zamrażacza który zrobił "dach" nad Rammstonem a stopa Bulla uderzyła właśnie w lód. Rammstone szybko uciekł do Matta a ten podniósł go, miejąc Śluza na dłoni. - Hm... Chcesz być moim Śluzakiem?... Bull to naprawdę zły koleś ale ja taki nie jestem. U mnie będziesz bezpieczny. - Powiedział niebieskowłosy a Śluzak się uśmiechnął. - A, i będziesz się nazywał Rogacz. - Dodał do Śluzaka a ten wskoczył do Wnyki zadowolony. - Czy to dozwolone brać Śluzaki przeciwnika bez uprzedniej wygranej? - Zapytał się jeden z przeciwników Prowadzącego a ten wyciągnął jakąś liste. - Według zasady nr. 5 właśnie tak można. O ile Śluzak będzie chciał... W tym wypadku... Tak właśnie było. - Powiedział prowadzący. - Rozumiem... - Powiedział. - Nikt nie będzie zabierał Bullowi jego Śluzaków i o nich decydował! Bull... Nie przegra... - Powiedział John, a Vaoru lekko znów zabolała głowa. Nagle wściekły wyciągnął... Potwora w czerwonej Tubie! Lecz nie znanego do tej pory. - Tak jak myślałem... On nie może go użyć! - Krzyknął Vaoru do Matta, ale Bull był bardzo zdenerwowany więc po załadowaniu stwora nie czekał ani chwili tylko od razu go wystrzelił. Bestia stworzyła dziwne, czarne Tornado które pochłonęło Matta a po chwili go "zmiotło". Lecz jakimś cudem Matthew złapał się rękoma Mostu, ale nie był w stanie dosięgnąć swojego Blastera który był na Moście trochę dalej. A Bull nagle podszedł do Matta. - No... I jak to jest... Niedługo umrzesz... Hehe... - Powiedział Bull, a Vaoru i reszta byli przestraszeni, że rzeczywiście to się stanie, ale nagle obok Prousta zjawił się przechodzący Flopper - jeden z najpospolitszych Śluzaków. Matt jedną ręką trzymał się Mostu a drugą złapał Floppera i rzucił pod nogi Johna. Ten się lekko odsunął i był zdezorientowany przez gaz który ten Śluzak wytworzył. Niebieskowłosy się podciągnął chwycił za Blaster, załadował Ur i strzelił w Bulla zamrażając Bulla w całości, po chwili jednak wystrzelił Ramera który bardzo mocno uderzył Bulla, odpychając go na sam koniec Mostu rozkruszając również lód uprzednio stworzony przez Ur, gdy Bull chciał wystrzelić swojego mocarnego potwora - tornado Matt ze spokojem strzelił Phosphoro który oślepił Śluzostrzelca, który nie mógł wystrzelić bestii. - Przegrałeś... - Powiedział Matt. - Nie, Bull nie... - Chciał powiedzieć John, lecz nagle Prowadzący mu przerwał. - Wygrywa... Matthew Proust! - Krzyknął "sędzia". - No... Znasz zasady Bull! Dawaj Śluzaka wygranemu. - Dodał Prowadzący. - Nie! Nie oddam nikomu swoich Śluzaków! - Krzyknął John. - Phew... Któryś z Twoich Śluzaków i tak do mnie dołączy, prawda? - Zapytał się Matt, Śluzaków "Byka" a jeden z nich - Tormato rozejrzał się po Wnykach "kolegów" i nagle wyskoczył z Tuby wskakując na ramię niebieskowłoseho a Bull uciekł. - Hmm... Ty przypominasz... Ej! Ty jesteś "niezpotoryzowaną" wersją tej Tornadowej Bestii! Ale co tam... Na pewno jesteś bardzo silnym Śluzakiem! Nazwę Cię... Hakuei. - Powiedział Matt do Śluzaka a ten zaczął się kręcić na jego ramieniu tworząc miniaturkowe Tornado i ciesząc się. Po chwili Śluzak wskoczył do Wnyki. - Ciekawe Walki, ciekawe... A następna Bitwa odedzie się w Jaskini Skalnej za 3 godziny. - Powiedział Prowadzący zapisując coś i odchodząc. - 3 godziny!? Eh... Śpiąca jestem... Ale z drugiej strony podróż nie potrwa tak długo. - Powiedziała Narumi a wszyscy po chwili wskoczyli na Mecha-Bestie i znów ruszyli, do kolejnego miejsca. To be continued xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach